


The Constellations

by Fishyqueen123



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, F/M, Mostly original characters, Multi, Original Fiction, Swearing, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyqueen123/pseuds/Fishyqueen123
Summary: Hello everybody! This is an original AU I made when I woke up in the middle of the night.I do not own Marvel and its characters. I own my OCs: Rain, Maximus, Wynter and Rina (reader).





	1. Introduction

The sound of the alarm rang in my ears as I groaned, still groggy from the faint sunlight in my eyes. I shifted around in my bed until I felt some small prickles beneath my neck. Owww… I thought as I opened my eyes just a crack to see black soot on my pillow. Oh no, not again… I mentally smacked myself. It was so hard controlling my powers when I have nightmares. A con of being a pyrokinesis. Welp, time to consume some iceblocks!  
After I washed my face, brushed my teeth and changed clothing, I went downstairs.  
“Good morning everyone!” I chirped. My five fellow friends all grinned while stuffing cereal in their faces.  
“Aw man, I overslept, didn’t I?” I asked. Maximus responded by nodding, mouth too full to answer. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed some ice cubes and popped them in my mouth.  
“Alright everybody, we have a very important mission toda- ,“ Rain was cut off by a loud crash in our living room. We all screamed and covered our heads, Rain preparing to attack. To my surprise, it was Iron man, also known as Tony Stark.

  
“Mr. Stark, you’ve crashed in the same spot 3 times,” I sighed. “What do you want?”  
“New York is under attack,” Tony said, wheezing from the crash. We were confused, there weren’t any signs of aliens or criminals.  
“What do you mean, Mr. Stark? There aren’t any-,” I trailed off while I saw a huge blue portal in the sky.

Holy shit.

Tony raised an eyebrow and told us to get prepared. After that he flew off.  
“Alright team, you know the drill,” I declared, “fight mode.”  
We all wore our suits, each one different to fit our own superpowers. Our team consists of Rain, Maximus, Thor, Loki, Wynter and I.  
“Constellations, assemble!”


	2. The Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the past, before they became a team.
> 
>  
> 
> We are introduced to three new characters:
> 
> Thor, Loki and Rain. Loki knows he is a frost giant and is not very upset about it. Rain is a demi-god, daughter of Aegir; The God of Water.

The breeze was gently brushing against Loki’s pale skin. He shivered slightly and reverted to his Frost Giant form. Maybe the wind wouldn’t bother him that much. Loki glanced down at his book. It wasn’t very interesting at all. He already read that book about 6 times. He didn’t hear Thor’s footsteps echoing behind him.

“It’s cold, isn’t it?” Thor sat down beside Loki, tucking a stray lock behind his ear. Loki looked up at Thor with his crimson eyes and cracked a smile.

“You know, I heard that it’s warm on Midgard! Maybe we could have another adventure,” Thor suggested.

“We can do that if we persuade Heimdall. Remember what happened last time?” Loki raised an eyebrow. Thor grimaced and looked away. They still haven’t forgotten how broken-hearted Jane was…

“Well… How about we go and bring Rain over. Heimdall treats her like a daughter,” Thor mused. Loki nodded hesitantly and stood up. Both of them strode over to the hidden pond by the willow trees. Loki took out a lotus seed out of his pouch and flicked it into the shimmering water.

After a few moments, the water started rippling and a figure emerged. Her glowing blue hair draped across her shoulders like a cape and her skin shimmered like a thousand diamonds under the sun. She opened her cerulean eyes and her lashes fluttered gently.

“I see you have summoned me, my friends. What seems to be the problem?” She asked, levitating off the water. Thor burst into a fit of giggles while Loki was fighting the laughter. She finally doubled over and joined in with the boys, wiping away the tears.

“I’m trying my best to intimidate you jerks,” Rain whined, playfully slapping Thor and Loki’s shoulders.

“Have fun practising it! You don’t scare me one bit!” Loki sniggered, winking at her. Rain quirked a cheeky smile and flicked some water at him.

“So, what’s the REAL problem?” Rain asked the two, slightly suspicious. This wasn’t the first time they had called her in, it was something to do with the ‘Let’s-convince-Heimdall-to-do-some-evil-shit’ sort of thing.

“Err, we want to visit Midgard…” Thor trailed off, getting uncomfortable. “Could you possibly persuade Heimdall?”

Rain nodded excitedly, evidently agreeing with the brothers.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update ;-; I had to go on a vacation with my cousin to Japan.

**Author's Note:**

> I update once a week! :D


End file.
